Sock Puppets
by PsychoBarbie
Summary: The First is vanquished, Sunnydale is a crater and it's time for them to lead a normal life... right?.. RIGHT? Would the Powers really let their most powerful warriors go? Not in this lifetime,or their other lifetime either... wait, what? redone!
1. The Normal Life

1. The Normal Life

Title: Sock Puppets-1/?

Author: Music

Category: BTVS/HP

Rating: T for teen...cuz I like to swear hehehe

Summary: : The First has been defeated, Slayers have been awoken and Buffy wants to live a normal life but the PTB need her help and Buffy refuses. They decide not to let her go so easily.

Disclaimer: Whedon gets Buffy, Rowling gets Harry Potter and I get... well nothing really. Maybe an OC or two…

Spoilers: So, this takes place after season 7. No matter what happens and what you read it is after season 7. This is in Harry's 6th year and there will be spoilers up until then for both but then it goes my way...

Feedback: Please

Author's Note: Its been forever since I've looked at this and I thought, hey why the hell not… so why not see what happens, ya know?

Chapter 1: The Normal Life

"You're not the only Slayer anymore, you could do whatever you wanted." Willow said, her voice an excited whisper.

Buffy looked down at the crater that used to be her home.

"Yeah, Buffy. What are we going to do?" Her sister asked.

Buffy couldn't answer, she didn't know what to say. They had done it. They had defeated the First Evil but had destroyed Sunnydale in the process. Then again, the Hellmouth was now officially closed for business and all Buffy could do was smile.

"Uh, Buffy?"

There was no answer as she stared at the crater that used to be her home.

"Buffy."

The tone of the voice finally caught her attention and she spun around, her eyes narrowing at what she saw before her.

"You." was all she managed to get out.

"Great job you did here kid, The Powers are mighty impressed."

Buffy rolled her eyes at the demon who never seemed to have good news, Whistler. "I'm so glad they approve. What do you want Whistler?" She was tired and she just wanted to sleep.

"To talk."

Buffy snorted. "You never just want to talk, so I'll ask one more time. What do you want?"

"The Powers That Be sent me." Whistler started to explain.

"To tell us what a great job we did? I kind of find that hard to believe."

"There's a problem."

"Have you looked at the big crater in front of you?" Xander asked. "Problem kind of solved."

"Yes, but that's not the problem." Whistler replied.

Buffy sighed, giving one last look of longing at the school bus that promised rest before fully turning to Whistler. "Look, we have injured girls that need to get to the hospital. As much as I hate to say it, I need to get to the hospital." She pointed to the blood stain on her stomach "So you either say what you came to say or get lost. Actually, how about you just don't say anything and get lost."

"There's a new big bad. Well, he's been around for awhile but has been lying low. He's just made himself known again and The Powers think he'll be a big threat not only to the wizarding world but to the rest of the world."

"Hold up." Buffy interrupted. "Wizarding world? Is this some kind of joke?" She looked to Giles who just shrugged and started cleaning his glasses.

No." Whistler replied. "It's a whole other world inside ours but I don't have much time to explain, just know, they need your help. If you say yes, we'll put you in their school as Professors, helping the students and getting ready for the war against Voldemort."

Buffy couldn't stop the laughter that escaped her lips. "You want me to help fight some guy named Moldywart?"

"He should've come up with a cooler name like Darth Vader or something." Andrew said from the back of the group.

Everyone turned to glare at him.

"His name is Voldemort." Whistler tried again. "He's dangerous and The Powers think you can stop him."

"See." Buffy said, reeling on Whistler once more. "There's that word again. The Powers. They think something so they have me running to do their bidding. Look around you, did you not see what just happened? We made history, we got rid of that whole 1 girl in all the world clause. God knows how many Slayers are out there so why not get one of them?"

"Yeah, about that. That's the one little thing they're not happy about." Whistler said.

"We just vanquished The First Evil and you're telling me they're not happy?" Giles asked stepping forward.

"No, no. They're quite happy about that. They're not happy about all the Slayers soon to be running around." Whistler explained.

"I thought it was a good idea." Willow spoke up. "It worked great too."

Buffy smiled at her friend. "It did, Wills." She turned back to Whistler. "Maybe The Powers should have sent help if they wanted this done a certain way, instead of waiting and criticizing us for it." She angrily shook her head. "You know what? Last time I checked, I didn't work for the PTB. I worked for me. They may not be happy by what Willow has done but I sure am. I'm happy she awoke all those girls. It gives everyone a chance to fight, a fair chance. There's no more stupid one girl in all the world rule."

"Two." Faith interrupted.

Buffy bit back a smile.

"You'd think with B breaking all the rules so many times already that this wouldn't even phase them. Why don't you just give us a break, yo. We fought, we kicked ass, we sleep."

"Isn't there like a rule about apocalypses not being able to happen one right after the other?" Xander questioned. "I think there should be a rule. Giles, is there a rule?"

"I vote to make a rule." Willow motioned.

"Ohh, I can make a plaque and everything." Dawn chirped.

"With sparkles."

Dawn nodded enthusiastically. "Of course there will be sparkles."

Whistler sighed. "Guys, I'm sorry but they need your help."

"All of us?" Willow asked.

"You're core group. You're the best warriors they've got."

Buffy sighed. She was tired. So, so tired. She had spent the last year fighting an evil that was beyond anything they had ever come up against and they had lost so many. Glancing behind her, she saw she wasn't the only one who felt this way. They were sore, tired, injured and they needed time to grieve. They had given so much of their lives and they deserved to live normal and be normal. She turned back to Whistler.

"No deal. Where was our help when we were up against The First, or anyone for that matter? They left me alone to fight the Master, Angel, the Mayor, Adam, a Hell Goddess and the First Evil. You can forget it Whistler, I'm done being The Powers Sock Puppet."

She put an arm around her sister and started walking towards the bus. "Come on Dawnie. Let's go be normal."

One by one, her friends followed her back, glaring at Whistler as they passed.

Whistler stared in shock as the bus slowly started and rolled away. He looked up at the sky and slowly shook his head. "I said it wouldn't go over well."

Looking back at the bus, he sighed. "I'm really, really sorry it had to happen this way."


	2. We're Where?

2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See first Chapter

Buffy Summers woke up feeling happy and rested but she didn't have a clue where she was. Slowly she sat up and took in her unfamiliar surroundings. She had to look over everything twice before she remembered.

She was in a hotel room. Okay, she remembered that and suddenly, it all came rushing back to her and she relaxed, stretching out her arms as she became more awake and alert. She peered over at the bed beside her before breaking out into an evil grin and launching a pillow at the occupant. When that didn't seem to wake them, she crouched down and pounced onto the other bed.

"Willow." She squealed.

"Buffy." Willow mumbled before slowly opening her eyes. "Do you know how early it is?"

She tried to roll over but Buffy would have none of it.

"C'mon Wills, today's the day."

Willow's eyes popped open. "Oh. Today? Today's here?"

Buffy nodded.

"I dunno if I'm ready. What if everyone hates me?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Everyone will love you Wills, how could they not? Just be your sweet little Willow self. I'm gonna go wake everyone up."

She jumped off the bed and practically skipped to the door, throwing it open with a little bit too much force. She looked at the hole in the wall then at Willow, a sheepish look now adorning her face.

"Oops? I guess I'm a little more excited than I thought."

Willow rolled her eyes. "I'll fix it, you go wake the others."

Buffy shot her a grateful smile, before skipping across the hall and knocking on the door. "Xander, Giles. Time to get up, we have to leave in an hour."

She heard some incoherent replies and shrugged going to the door next to hers and Willow's. She didn't knock, instead entering and jumping on the first bed that contained her younger sister.

"Dawnie, time to get up."

Her sister's eyes opened and even after just waking, it seemed she was awake and alert.

"Oh my gosh." Dawn squealed. "We go today, don't we?"

"Do you think you could keep it down? I do need my beauty sleep."

The Summers sisters looked at each other before jumping on the bed next to them.

"No sleeping." Dawn cried. "Today's the day."

"you're not little girls anymore, aren't you a little too old to be jumping around and squealing?"

"Mom!" They both cried.

"You don't understand, this is Hogwarts we're talking about." Buffy said. "Only thee best school in the universe. I prayed that somehow Sunnydale would forget me and Hogwarts would have to take me in."

"And just think." Dawn teased her. "It took not only the school but the whole town to go poof to get your wish. Makes me wonder if you had a hand in all this."

Buffy glared at her sister. "Right. I caused the big earthquake that turned Sunnydale into a giant crater."  
"Why not? We all know your magic can get a little out of hand sometimes."

"And I was able to do that while we were visiting Giles in England?" Buffy shot back. "If I'm that powerful, I might as well take on Voldemort myself."

Joyce laid a hand on each of their shoulders. "Girls, that's enough. Buffy, we know you didn't cause the earthquake. We all know there was something off about Sunnydale to begin with. Why they would build a school of magic on top of a hellmouth is beyond me. It's a good thing it was summer holidays and you girls weren't in school. If you were caught up in that..." Joyce gave a small shudder.

"But we weren't. We were here in England, we had all out stuff, so nothing was lost and now we get to go to the best school ever." Buffy said.

"We get to meet Harry Potter." Dawn exclaimed, her eyes going all dreamy. "I've seen his picture in the paper and he looks so cute."

"Oh my god, Dawn, have you even read the articles? The poor boy had to take on Voldemort practically by himself. He never looks too happy." Buffy shook her head, feeling bad for the boy. She had looked at his picture many times. She agreed with her sister but that wasn't why she stared at it. When she looked at it, she felt as if there was more to Harry Potter. Something that seemed familiar and she couldn't place why.

"You know." She continued. "I feel so bad for him. If I was the target of such an evil guy like Voldemort and was always threatened in some way, I'd crack. I wonder how he does it."

Lost in her thought she had failed to notice the looks her mom and sister were giving her.

"What?" She asked.

"That's the third time you've said his name." Her sister whispered.

"Who, Voldemort?"

Her mom and sister gasped.

"What's the big deal? He's never been a problem in the States, only over here."

"Exactly." Joyce replies. "And Rupert said that nobody says his name here."

"Yes mom. They don't. All the Gileses that are around here don't. I don't see why we can't."

Joyce closed her eyes and sighed. "Buffy, let's not get into anything. Why don't you make sure everyone is up and that you're all packed. We have to be at Platform 9 ¾ in forty-five minutes."

The girls squealed once more and jumped off the bed. Dawn going into the bathroom and Buffy back into her room.

- - -

"So who's with me when I say we were gypped with this whole barrier into a hidden train station?" Xander asked, staring at the pillar that was supposed to take them through to the Hogwarts Express.

Immediately, four teenaged hands shot up, including Xander's.

Buffy turned to Giles. "Yeah, how come we never got this, Giles?"

"You know Buffy, it would do you well to start calling me Professor now. I was very lenient at Sunnydale Academy for various reason's." He indicated to the arm wrapped around Joyce to which Buffy wrinkled her nose at. "But Hogwarts may not allow that." He continued.

"You should tell them you're dating my mom then." Buffy grumbled.

Behind her she heard snickering from her sister and two best friends.

Joyce shook her head. "Well, who's going first?"

"Perhaps I should Joyce." Giles said, releasing her and stepping forward. "That way they shall see how it's done. Now if only I remember how to do this very discreetly. You need to kind of lean- whoa."

Giles had tried to, discreetly, lean against the barrier and before he had finished his sentence, had fallen through.

Joyce stared in wide eyed shock as all 4 teenagers broke down giggling.

"He was standing-" Willow gasped.

"And making with the-" Buffy laughed, unable to finish the sentence.

"Heading to Hogwarts? Mind if we go first?" A man asked in a low growly voice. A hat pulled low over his eyes.

"Not at all." Joyce assured him as the teenagers calmed themselves down. "These are the students from Sunnydale Academy of Magic."

He gave a quick nod, motioning to the people behind him to follow. Joyce and her charges watched as he was followed by a young woman with long, bright pink hair, then a tall red headed boy, a shorter red headed girl, a brown, bushy haired girl, then an average height guy with messy black hair and what Buffy was sure was a lightening shape scar on his forehead.

Beside her, her sister elbowed her. "Oh my god that's him." She whispered. "He's so much more cuter in person."

"Who Dawnie?" Willow asked, moving a bit closer to them to hear what they were saying.

"It's Harry Potter." Dawn told Willow.

"Wow." She breathed, staring at him in awe. This was the closest she'd ever come to seeing a celebrity.

The boy, Harry Potter, seemed to have heard them as he tensed up and stopped for a brief second before carrying on in silence.

The group started going through the barrier in pairs, they were followed lastly by an older red headed man and woman whom Buffy assumed were the red headed teenagers parents. When they were gone, Joyce gestured for them to go ahead. Buffy and Dawn went first, grabbing one another's hands tightly as they pushed and went through the barrier. Next went Xander who had to practically pull Willow along, as she was a little apprehensive about the whole thing. Last went Joyce who gave a quick look around before stepping through the barrier.

"Finally." Giles huffed as soon as they all made it through.

"Gee Giles." Buffy commented. "You're always more uptight after you spend some time in jolly old England."

"I was just merely commenting on the fact that you seemed to take forever crossing through."

"Wasn't our fault." Dawn piped up. "You fell and we were making with the laughing then Harry Potter came by us. He is so cute."

Giles looked very put out to which Joyce gave a small chuckle. "Now Rupert, you have to admit that was a little funny."

"If you say so. Now hurry along we have to get your trunks on board. The train leaves in 10 minutes."

The teenagers went into overdrive getting all their trunks onboared and then Buffy brought on the owl that belonged to her and Dawn, a big barn owl named Andromeda.

They were the only one's to have a pet. Xander used to have a frog that died in an unfortunate potion accident a few years back and Willow never got an animal. She wanted a cat but had never found the right one.

As soon as all their luggage was put on the train, all four jumped off to say good-bye to Joyce who was like a mother to all of them. They all hugged her good bye, Buffy giving her a longer and tighter hug then normal. She felt weird about leaving her and for a brief moment, she felt like it had been a long time since she hugged her mother.

"Buffy," Her mom gasped, trying to struggle out of her gasp. "Oxygen becoming an issue."

Buffy let her go, feeling a little disoriented as she tried to place the weird feeling she had. Joyce stepped back, taking deep breaths. "When did you get so strong?" She asked her daughter.

Buffy shrugged. "I dunno, I guess I'm just really going to miss you."

Joyce pulled her into another quick hug. "Oh I'll miss you too sweetheart."

"I love you, Mom."

"I love you too baby." Joyce replied kissing her on the forehead.

Again the feeling hit Buffy and she reluctantly stepped away, following her friends and sisters onto the train. She turned back to wave good-bye one last time but turned away in disgust as her mom and Giles shared a passionate kiss.

"Y'know, this is way high on the ick factor." She told her friends.

They nodded in agreement.

"Hey Giles." Buffy called. "Train's leaving."

Giles broke the kiss and with one quick hug, left Joyce with promises of seeing her soon. He jumped on the train just as it started moving.

"I shall go and speak to the conductor and see how long the trip is. I'll catch up with you later."

They nodded and he left.

"Why do I have a feeling he's going to the washroom and bawl like a little baby." Dawn said watching his retreating figure.

Xander grinned at her. "Dawn, he's a grown man and our Professor, you gotta show some respect. The least you can do is say he's gonna go bawl like a little girl."

The three girls giggled and the teenagers moved to a compartment where they had stored their stuff. They flopped down into some seats and all was silent as they watched the view outside. Finally Willow spoke.

"Do you think anyone else from SAM will be going to Hogwarts, I mean we haven't seen anyone so far."

"I don't know, Wills." Buffy replied. "Maybe everyone got split up into different schools and we were the lucky ones 'cause we were in England and 'cause they offered Giles a teaching job."

"That sucks." Dawn said. "At least you have all your friends. Who do I have? No one."

"That's not true, Dawnie, you have us." Willow reassured her. "Besides, Giles said that they do things a little different. Instead of being grouped by year, you're sorted into four different houses so maybe we'll all be in the same one."

"Right, big difference for you guys. You were all in the same grade anyways." Dawn complained but then she got a big smile on her face. "Maybe I'll be in Harry Potter's house. He can be my best friend any day. I mean did you see him? Total hottie."

"No" Xander dryly replied. "I guess I missed that part."

"I agree with Dawn." Buffy said. "He was very much the hottie. What do you think Willow?"

Willow shrugged, "He was okay, he just didn't do it for me."

"How can you say that?" Dawn asked. "He was so cute. Never saw anyone cuter than that boy."

"I feel bad for him though." Buffy said. "If you read any of the newspaper articles, he didn't have an easy time of it. I feel for him, I really do. To go through what he did last year..." She trailed off and sadly shook her head.

Suddenly their compartment door slammed open making all four teens jump.

"Enjoying yourselves?" A voice snarled.

They looked up and beside her, Dawn gave a small squeak. Standing at the door, was one really pissed off looking Harry Potter.


	3. seeing is not Believing

Chapter 3

AN:geez, sorry i'm a bit behind, but here's the next chapter...

when i had started this forever ago, i had some pairings picked out... i'm scrapping those, and asking you, dear readers, who you want to see paired off... it doesn't have to be a crossover pairing... willow can or cannot be gay, i don't mind either way... so please let me know for all characters... thanks lovelies.

If you're still confused by whats going on, thats okay... everything will be revealed in due time...

Disclaimer: same as the rest

Chapter 3:

"Having fun talking about Harry Potter?" Harry snarled as he stepped further into their compartment. "What's on the agenda today? Huh? How crazy he is or perhaps you believe him now but just enjoy gossiping about him."

The four teens stared in shock. Buffy was the first to shake herself out of it as she stood up to face off against the black haired teen.

"Look buddy, I don't know what your problem is, just bursting in on our conversation like that."

"You were talking about me." He snapped.

"Maybe but did you hear what we were saying?" Buffy could tell by his eyes that he had no clue. "We weren't gossiping, or calling you crazy. My sister was just saying how much of a hottie you were-"

"Buffy." Dawn moaned from behind her, dropping her head into her hands

"-And I was merely saying it's unfair for you to go through all the crap that you do."

Harry gave a small start at what she said and the fight seemed to go out of him. His mouth opened and closed a few times before he decided to give up, turn and walk out.

"Well that was rude." Buffy commented, turning to her sister. "Still think he's all cute and wonderful?"

"Please don't be too hard on him." A voice said from the door.

Buffy turned around to see the bushy haired girl that had crossed the barrier with Harry. Behind her was the red headed male.

"He's the one who attacked us."

"I know." The girl said, wringing her hands. "Harry's been through a lot. I mean, the whole thing at the ministry, he lost someone very important around that time as well. I just- I mean- please don't judge him by this. He really is a good person."

She took a step into the room. "I'm Hermione Granger by the way. This is Ron Weasley."

"Buffy Summers. My sister Dawn, Willow Rosenberg and Xander Harris." Each one gave a small wave as they were introduced.

"So him going all psycho isn't a normal thing them?" Buffy asked.

Hermione vehemently shook her head. "Not at all... Well much. He's been under a lot of stress, it's hard to understand."

"Bet it is." Buffy returned to her seat and gestured to the other two seats. "Do you two want to join us or are you going to go after him?"

"It's better if we let him cool down." Hermione said, stepping all the way into the room then crossing to take a seat. Ron sat down across from her, he turned to Xander.

"Are you from that blown up school in the States?"

"That would be us," Xander replied.

"What year?"

"Uhh...year?"

"It's a bit different where we were." Willow explained. "We were juniors, except Dawn who was a sophomore. I think that equals to your 6th and 5th years."

Hermione nodded in confirmation.

"Did you have houses?" Ron asked.

"Nope, we were a smaller school and were put together by grades. Dawn said.

"How did you play quidditch fairly?" Ron asked, curious. "You did have quidditch didn't you?" He asked, looking horrified at the thought of life without quidditch.

"We had quidditch." Xander reassured him. "We only played for fun when we had time."

"Do you all play?"

Buffy, Dawn, and Xander all nodded. Willow shook her head, looking at Ron like he was crazy.

"I don't play either." Hermione told her with a smile. "Both Ron and Harry do. Ron's a keeper and Harry's a seeker. If they let him play again."

"What happened?" Buffy asked, intrigued.

"That toad, Umbridge happened." Ron put in angrily.

They all looked to Hermione for help.

"This awful Professor the Ministry forced on us. She was horrid, especially to Harry. I hope the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is better."

"He is." The American teens said as one.

"You know him?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"Yup." Willow replied. "He was the Professor at our old school."

"And currently dating my mom." Buffy mumbled, causing her friends to snicker quietly as Buffy glared at them.

"That aside, he's really cool." Xander said.

"Hopefully he'll last more then a year. We've never had a DADA teacher last more then a year. The position is cursed." Ron explained.

The American teens shared a look, unable to imagine Giles not teaching them.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Hermione assured them, while giving Ron a dirty look.

"What positions do you play?" Ron asked in hopes of changing the subject.

"I'm a beater." Xander said.

"Chaser." Dawn told him.

"I was the best seeker." Buffy said. "Never missed the snitch."

"She's very modest." Dawn told everyone.

Once more, the compartment door was thrown open again and Dawn could hear Buffy mumbling, "What now?"

Nobody appeared at the door but everyone in the compartment heard scuffling just outside.

"You keep on talking Peroxide head and see how far you get."

The American teens looked at each other and grinned. It sounded very much like an American voice, one that they recognized with no problem.

There was a muffled reply as though the person was pushed up against the wall and was having trouble talking.

The first voice spoke again. "That's what I thought."

Then there was a thump and the second person spoke. It was male, British and sounded very angry.

"Bloody hell, are you some kind of freak? No stupid little girl, an American one at that should be able to do something like that."

"Malfoy." Ron whispered, his eyes narrowing.

Buffy and Willow grinned at each other, knowing this Malfoy guy had just crossed the wrong person.

The girl snorted. "Fricking amazing what one can do when pissed off, huh?"

"You better watch your back." Malfoy warned her.

"Look at me shake in these annoying school girl shoes they make me wear. Considering what I just did, maybe you should watch yours."

"You'll soon learn it's bad to cross a Malfoy."

"Not as bad as it is to cross a Lehane, especially this one."

"Remember I warned you."

"Right back atcha, Cowboy."

The group listened to the sound of retreating footsteps before the girl finally appeared in the doorway. "So I'm walking around, wondering what the hell I got myself in to. Then I come across this guy who looks really pissed off. Dark hair, green eyes, lightening shape scar? So I'm thinking, there's only one person he could've run into that made him look that angry. How's it going B?"

"Hey Faith." Buffy replied. "Good guess. But I so did not do anything, he started it."

"I'm supposed to believe that?" Faith moved into the room and seeing that there were no more seats, squeezed in beside Buffy so they were sharing a seat.

So we owled you and my owl came back empty handed...err taloned. What's up with that?" Buffy asked, shifting so she was more comfortable.

Faith grinned. "Saw you were coming here and wanted to surprise you."

Willow leaned forward. "It's a good thing you weren't in Sunnydale, then again, if you weren't called home, you would've been in England with us."

"I know, the one year mom decides to call me home for the summer. She only wanted a slave."

Hermione looked at them, puzzled. Ron was just staring at Faith in awe.

Buffy noticed their looks. "Oh. Guys, this is Faith Lehane. Faith, this is Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Friends of the angry guy you saw, who is, by the way, Harry Potter."

Faith raised an eyebrow, "No kidding?"

"Have you heard of him?" Hermione asked

"We all learned about him in Defense Against the Dark Arts." Dawn told them.

"So, does Red over there have a staring problem?" Faith asked referring to Ron.

Hermione looked at Ron, who was staring at Faith in open fascination, and rolled her eyes. "He's in awe. You stood up to Malfoy."

"What, Bleach Brain?" Faith asked. "What is his problem? He was standing outside your door, listening, when I walked by. Asked him what he was doing and he told me to get lost and called me a stupid Yankee mudblood. Like what, he has a whole profile on me or something? So I grabbed him and he tried to hold onto the door, that didn't work, and you heard the rest."

"He was calling you strong." Dawn pointed out. "you been working out or soemthing?"

Faith shrugged. "He was weak."

Ron and Hermione exchanged a quick glance. Faith wasn't a big girl and they had glimpsed Malfoy, who seemed a lot taller and more solid this year. They didn't understand how a smaller girl could take him on.

The train ride went quickly. The two Gryffindor students stayed and chatted a bit longer but soon left to find Harry. They didn't return. The Sunnydale group didn't seem to mind though as they caught up after their summer apart.

Soon they arrived at the train station and they filed out happy about being that much closer to Hogwarts. Buffy was bouncing all over the place, probably the most excited out of all of them.

As soon as they stepped off the train, they were met by a large man. Willow had a sneaking suspicion he was at least half giant.

"Allo." He greeted them. "Just follow all the older students. Yeh will be taking the carriages like the rest."

They all nodded, too stunned to say anything. Buffy, the shortest, barely came up to his waist and she felt like a little bug that could be squashed at any moment. He left them there and started calling out for the first years.

"That guy was big." Xander commented.

"Way to open your eyes, Xan man." Faith said, smirking.

They followed the other students to where the carriages were and stopped as they took in the ugly animals standing in front of the carriages. All the other students walked by them as though they didn't even see them.

"What are those things?" Faith asked.

"I think I read about them." Dawn said. "They're called...something with a 't'. I can't really remember."

"Thestrals." A voice said behind them.

They all spun around to see Harry Potter standing behind them.

"We didn't say anything about you." Buffy immediately said, holding up her hands.

"So what's the deal with these Thestrals?" Faith asked, giving Buffy's shoulder a small punch.

"You can only see them if you've seen death, Can you all see them?" He asked, curious.

They all nodded their heads.

"Who have you seen die?" He tried to stop himself from asking the question but it just slipped out. He prayed they didn't ask him the same question.

"I saw my cousin die." Buffy quietly said, looking down.

"My dad." Faith said, emotionless

The other three looked confused.

"Last time I checked, I've seen no one die." Xander said. "I'm death seeing free."

"Same." Willow said.

Dawn nodded in confirmation and everyone looked confused.

"That's odd." Harry commented.

Buffy looked at Dawn. "You haven't. You shouldn't be seeing them."

Dawn helplessly shrugged. "I know, but I kind of see the ickiness of the Thestrals right there."

She turned to Harry, in an effort to get the attention off of her "So who have you seen die?"

Harry's face flushed. "I-I'm sorry about earlier on the train. I was out of line. I shouldn't have burst in on you like that."

"Hey it's okay." Willow reassured him. "We were talking about you, we don't deny that, we just weren't saying anything bad. We talked to your friends and we understand."

Harry felt his temper flare up once more. How could they understand? None of them knew what he was going through.

Buffy saw Harry trying to control his temper and her eyes narrowed.

"You know, you're going to make a lot of enemies if you keep losing your temper at innocent bystanders."

Harry turned to face her. "Right, you're just so innocent."

Before Buffy could say anything, he turned and stomped off.

"Buffy." Dawn whined. "Now he'll never even look at me."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Right, like I want you going out with someone like that. You'll only be fighting all the time. Then he'll hurt you and I'd have to kick his ass.

Faith burst out laughing. "You, B? You're going to kick his ass? Oh that's a funny one."

"You took on that Malfoy kid cause he pissed you off enough. Who's to say I won't do the same."

"You were kind of rude though Buffy." Willow gently said.

Buffy ignored her though. "C'mon let's get into those freaky things before it takes off on us. I want to owl mom and see whose death Dawn has seen."

"Buffy." Dawn cried. "I haven't seen anyone."

The 5 teens hopped into a carriage, wondering why some of them could see the thestrals when they had never witnessed death before.

- - -


	4. Let's Sort It Out

- - -

Chapter 4: Let's sort it Out

disclaimer: see 1st chapter

AN: haha, seriously, I put all the houses into a hat, picked it out when each one was called and decided to try and fit it in... When it came down to it, only one actually differed from where I wanted to put them.. weird, but it works...

... ... ...

The ride to the castle was short and all 5 teens had their faces pressed up against the window, looking at Hogwarts in fascination. Buffy was in the middle, having pushed everyone out of the way so she could get the best view.

As soon as they entered the doors to the castle, they were met by an older woman in black robes. Her hair was in a bun and seemed to be pulled back so tightly it was stretching her face. Dawn thought that maybe that was the reason for the permanent unpleasant look she had on her face.

"You five will come with me to the first years. You need to be sorted first."She turned and walked away and they all followed silently behind.

Dawn was at the back of the group and turned in a full circle staring at everything in disbelief, she was bumped from behind and stumbled forward, losing her balance and falling to the ground. She was caught just before she hit the floor and was hoisted up. She turned to face her rescuer.

"Thank you sooo mu-" She stopped when she got a look at the guy that saved her. He was tall and muscled, with blonde hair and beautiful gray eyes.

"Wow." Dawn said, before she realized what she was saying. She flushed a deep red and looked down.  
"I mean, thank you, I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Dawn?" Her sister called. "Hurry up."

Dawn looked back at Buffy before turning to the guy in front of her. "I-I should go but umm thanks again."

Dawn saw his gray eyes warm slightly and he gave a small smile before turning and walking away. She turned and quickly caught up to her sister who was holding a door open with an impatient look on her face.

"Sorry." Dawn said squeezing into the room.

She caught the last part of the woman's speech on the different houses before the woman turned and started leading everyone out.

She quickly caught up to Willow as they were lead into the Great Hall and the woman put a stool down. "Did she ever say her name?"

'That's Professor McGonagall. She teaches Transfiguration and is the head of house for Gryffindor"

"Oh, when do we get sorted?"

"First." Willow replied back. "Actually you do cause you're a year younger then us."

Dawn silently groaned but hoped she was at least in the house that had the hottie she just met. She wondered what his name was and briefly looked for him, finding him sitting at the table full of uniforms and banners that were silver and green. He was leaning back staring up at the front with a bored expression on his face, when he noticed her gaze, he gave a small nod and she gave him a small smile back. Yeah, she really wanted to be in a house with him, the colors weren't so bad either. As her eyes continued moving across the room, she caught a glimpse of Harry Potter and decided she wouldn't mind being in his house either. It was a shame they both weren't in the same house, then she could join that one. Now that would be totally awesome.

"Dawnie." Xander nudged her from behind. "They're calling you and you're standing there with a goofy grin on your face."

Dawn blinked and looked around to see everyone was looking at went bright red as she turned back to Professor McGonagall, who was waiting impatiently for her.

Behind her, Xander nudged her again and hissed for her to sit on the stool. Dawn did as she was told as a hat was placed on her head and Dawn wished she had been paying attention; she had no idea what to do next.

_'My, my, I never expected to see you here.'_

Dawn jumped about a foot off the stool and she could hear the giggles of the students watching her.

"I- I'm sorry, did you just talk?" She whispered to the hat.

_'Why I did, my dear. Did you not hear my song?'_

"Song?"

_'Looking at the Potter boy and Malfoy boy were you?'_

_'Malfoy?'_ Dawn thought to herself. _'The one Faith was beating on?'_

_'That I would not know, but it wouldn't surprise me.'_

_'You read my thoughts.'_

_'It's what I do. Read your thoughts, see what's inside and place you into the house best suited for you.'_

_'You knew I wasn't paying attention, huh?'_

_'I can read your thoughts.'_ The hat reminded her.

_'Right, of course. So what do you mean you never expected me here.'_

_'I see you're not aware.'_

_'Aware of what?'_ Dawn asked.

_'Our time is up my dear, I must find you a house.'_

_'What do you mean though.'_

The hat ignored her though as it contemplated where to put her.

_'You are very intelligent I see you've learned Sumerian all on your own.'_

_'Sumerian? I don't even know what that is.'_

_'I see your heart and loyalty to those you love. You are brave to stand beside her when she'd let you and to pass on the torch when you weren't chosen.' _

_ 'Still with the huh?' _

You succeed very well at whatever you put your mind to. Sorry I won't have you with who you wanted.'

"RAVENCLAW"

He shouted out the last part and Dawn stood up as the hat was pulled off of her. A table decorated in Blue started cheering, leading her to believe that was now her house. She moved towards it, sitting next to a girl with long wavy blonde hair and almost vacant eyes.

"Hello." The girl said. "I'm Luna Lovegood."

"Hi, Dawn Summers."

"I know. You were introduced earlier. It's so interesting to see you're all here."

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked. First the hat and now this girl, something weird was going on.

"Oh, I can't tell you that." She replied with a dreamy smile. "But I really am glad you're here, we're going to be great friends."

"You don't have to talk to her." Another girl from down the table told her. "I'm Cho Chang by the way. Do you play Quidditch?"

Dawn nodded.

"That's wonderful. Please tell me you'll try out this year. As long as it is not for Seeker."

"No I'm a chaser. Why not Seeker?"

"That's my position." Cho replied with a grin. "We have 2 chaser spots open. I'm the captain so I'll be running the tryouts and I want you to be there. Why don't you come down here and sit with me?"

Dawn looked at Luna, not really liking how they were towards the blonde. "Nah, thanks, but I'll stay here."

Cho rolled her eyes before shrugging as Luna graced her with a wide smile.

"thank you." The blonde replied. "That was very nice of you."

"It's no problem." Dawn replied. "I think that was kind of rude."

"I'm used to it by now."

"Alexander Harris." McGonagall called out before Dawn could ask her what she meant. She turned to the front to see Xander sit on the stool.

The hat was placed on his head and not for the first time, he felt self-conscious, wishing he were a little bigger, a little more muscular.

_'Ahh, I see braveness in you. But also loyalty. You are Loyal to your friends but when they hurt you, you will find a way to hurt them. Yet you will bravely throw yourself into a fight and do anything to save your friends. Only one place you belong-'_

"GRYFFINDOR." The hat shouted out loud.

Immediately the table that was adorned with red and gold burst into cheers. Xander grinned and moved to join them, although he was a little upset that he wouldn't be with Dawn but he knew it was a long shot. A year younger and she was already way smarter than him. More than likely Willow would end up with Dawn and hopefully Buffy and Faith would join him.

"Hi." Hermione said as he sat down beside her

He smiled back.

"Harry." Hermione said, trying to get him to talk, as he had been quiet the whole day. "Xander's a beater. Don't you have an opening on the team?"

Harry, who had been staring glumly at the front, turned and stared at Xander hopefully. "You play quidditch?"

Xander nodded.

"And you're a beater. Will you try out for the team?"

Xander nodded but looked to Hermione a question in his eyes.

Hermione smiled at him "Professor McGonagall told Harry his ban was lifted and that he was the new captain.

"Good for you." Xander said.

Harry smiled in thanks. "So what do we call you? Do you prefer Alex or Alexander?"

"None of the above." Xander replied. "I prefer Xander."

Harry nodded. "Do any of your other friends play? We have a couple more positions."

"All but Willow. Faith is also a beater but Buffy is a seeker" Xander explained as Faith was being called up at the front.

"Lehane, Faith."

"I hope she winds up in Gryffindor as well." Harry said as the brunette swaggered up to the stool.

Faith gave the students a cocky smile as she sat down and pulled the hat on top of her head.

_'It's been awhile since we've had one of your kind pass through here.' _

_'you can thank the Sunnydale earthquake.' _

_'earthquake? That's what they have you believe?'_

_ 'Did something else happen?"_

It ignored as it contemplated where to put her. _ I know what's there, even if no one else does. I see how being accepted has changed your whole path. This is your second chance, so why not make it count?' _

_'What?'_ She thought in complete confusion, not understanding what the hat meant at all.

"GRYFFINDOR" The hat yelled.

The house Xander was sent to erupted into cheers once more. Faith gave a mock bow before descending the stairs and moving towards the table. As she passed the house with Green, she saw the blonde she got into it with, on the train glaring at her.

"Aw, how sad we won't get to spend this year together."

His glare intensified as she heard Buffy let out a bark of laughter at the front. Faith shot her a look of confusion, wondering how she could hear her but the blonde just smiled at her and she turned back to the glaring boy, tossing him a sickeningly sweet smile before moving over to sit beside Xander.

"Please tell me you'll try out for the Quidditch team." Harry begged her as soon as she sat down.

Faith looked at Xander who shrugged. "I told him we were beaters and apparently they're lacking."

"Do I get to hit Bludgers at him?" She asked pointing to the Blonde who was still glaring at her.

"Doing that would make you a hero in Gryffindor." Ron joined the conversation with a big smile.

"I'm down." The brunette replied, turning to the front to see Willow and Buffy be sorted.

"Rosenberg, Willow."

Willow slowly walked to the stool. Not looking at anyone, or anything but the stool that was right in front of her. She wished she had Faith's or Buffy's confidence. Those two always knew what to do but not her, not shy little Willow. She had always been shy, even when her parents, although they were purebloods, had sent her to a muggle school for the first six years of her school education. If it wasn't for Xander, she doubt she would have even talked at all. It came as quite a shock when Xander, who was muggle born, got a letter for SAM. He was upset at first, thinking he would have to leave Willow, until Willow came out and told him she was a pureblood, set to go there since she was born. Xander was more then ecstatic and together the two friends set out to SAM together, meeting Buffy and Faith and the next year Dawn. Their only regret was giving up on the I Hate Cordelia Club, which they had started together.

Willow sat down on the very edge of the stool and very carefully put the hat on her head. She squeezed her eyes shut.

_'Interesting. I always wondered if you would ever grace our threshold'_

"Me?" She squeaked out loud before going bright red at the giggles going around.

_'It's amazing, it is, how powerful you became in such a short time, it's no wonder the dark path you first chose, especially growing up where you did.'_

_Whom are you talking about?'_ Willow silently asked

_'Why you, of course.'_ The hat replied.

_'I never did dark arts.'_

_'Not any that you remember.'_

_'I wouldn't do that. The Aurors will get me, then I'll go to prison and I heard over here there are Dementors guarding the prison, I can't go there.'_ Willow thought

The hat gave a small chuckle._'Now, where to place you? You are very intelligent. One of the smartest to pass through I see. Perhaps you should talk to Miss Granger. I did consider putting her in Ravenclaw as well.'_

_'I'll be with Dawnie?'_ Willow hopefully asked.

_'You are loyal, and brave but above all else you crave power. You fight it everyday and when you realize what you truly are, you will really be one to behold-'_

"SLYTHERIN." The hat shouted.

Silence filled the hall before small but polite clapping started. Willow looked completely stricken at how quiet everyone had gone that all her friends stood up and began cheering and screaming her name.

She became even more mortified and practically ran to her new house, not looking at anyone as she took her seat. What was so bad about her ending up here? How was she supposed to stay in this house with none of her friends?

"Summers, Buffy."

Buffy practically skipped to the stool and placed the hat on her head. She really didn't care where she ended up as long as she was with one of her friends or sister.

_'2 in one night, oh-ho, this is turning into quite the night indeed.'_

_'Excuse me?'_ Buffy silently asked.

_'It's amazing how they left the most important part out for you to find out on your own. You, my dear, are a Slayer'_

Buffy gasped and her eyes widened in shock as her friends stared closely at her. _'Slayer? Me?'_ She asked.

_'You really shouldn't be so surprised.'_

_'And why not? I just found out I was the slayer.'_

Buffy, like the rest of the wizarding world knew about the Slayer. But whereas most believed her to be a myth, Giles always told them that they were not a myth, he had, in fact met one.

Now she looked up to the head table to find Giles and caught his eye, giving him a bewildered look. Giles had always been a favorite teacher of hers. Even though she grumbled a lot about him and her mom, she was happy her mom found someone after Hank Summers abandoned them when he discovered Buffy and Dawn were witches. The relationship had made Buffy like and respect Giles even more because he made Joyce happy and she often found herself going to him when she had a problem. But now he could only helplessly shrug, unable to do anything for her.

_'Not THE Slayer, my dear, but A Slayer.'_

_'But I thought...'_

_'A spell was performed to release the power into all potentials. Why am I telling you all this? You should already know all of this just as you should already know you're not the only Slayer here. There is another one, I'm sure you know her very well.'_

Buffy glanced at her friends and sister, completely bewildered but also hoping it wasn't her sister.

_'You know, I think sorting you would be more about where you would do the most good.-'_

"SLYTHERIN."

Again it was quiet until the Sunnydale crew stood and cheered and slowly the rest of the hall followed suit.

"Buffy what happened?" Willow asked as soon as she sat down.

"It was so weird." Buffy replied. "The hat told me-"

She stopped when she noticed the blonde guy Faith had been harassing, Malfoy, had leaned forward, trying to listen to what she was about to say.

"I'll tell you later." She told Willow, glaring at him.

The two friends turned to watch the first years be sorted, then waited while Dumbledore gave a speech welcoming them and introducing Giles before telling everyone to tuck into the dinner that had magically appeared on the tables.

After dinner, the students started standing up and heading off towards their dorm rooms. The Sunnydale crew all waved to each other, Dawn appearing to be the only one who seemed a little put out at having no one in the same house as her. At least she had met Luna, who may have seemed a little odd but was really nice.

The new Slytherin girls followed their housemates to the tower and followed them into the portrait but as soon as they were inside they had no idea where to go or what to do. They stood huddled in the doorway until a tall girl with long brown hair came up to them.

"The sixth year dorm rooms are this way." She explained in a Scottish accent.

The girls smiled at her and followed her up some steps to a room where there were six beds.

"I'm Tracey Davis." The girl told them, tossing her hair back. "There are three other girls in here. Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass and Millicent Bulstrode. Pansy should be the one telling you where to go and what not as she's a prefect."

"Prefect?" Willow asked.

Tracey quickly explained what prefects were and who theirs were.

"Draco's that blonde guy, isn't he?" Buffy asked. "our friend caught him trying to eavesdrop on us and he's a prefect?"

"Well maybe he won't be too bad now that you're in his house. Just give him some time. But I heard she gave it to him good on the train so a little extra time may be good. I think that's why Pansy isn't here to help, Draco's upset so she will be busy catering to his needs. It's quite nauseating if you ask me."

"You don't sound too warm towards your housemates." Buffy said

Tracey waved the comment aside. "Oh, I have no problems with them. I mean they are my housemates, I just don't see eye to eye on a lot of things,"

"Like what?" Willow asked

Tracey shrugged before turning to Buffy "Is it true what I'm hearing, they say you are a half blood."

Buffy nodded. "What's the big deal?"

Tracey looked out the window. "They say only purebloods are let into Slytherin, that no Muggle born or half bloods are ever let in. I just think most are afraid to say what they really are. Too many prejudices. What about you?" She asked Willow.

"I'm a pureblood." Willow softly said.

Buffy's eyes narrowed as she stared at Tracey. "Is that why you keep quiet that you're not a pureblood?"

The tall girls eyes widened as she stared at Buffy in shock. "Me? Not a pureblood? That's absurd. Look, I have to go get ready for bed."

Tracey left them quickly.

"She couldn't get out of here fast enough." Willow observed.

"Kinda makes you wonder if I was right." Buffy said with a shrug.

"So?" Willow asked. "What did the hat say?"

"Oh, only that I was a Slayer." Buffy answered nonchalantly.

"What?" The Redhead screeched. "You're the Slayer?"

Buffy shook her head. "No, not THE Slayer. A Slayer. The hat said a spell was done turning all potentials into Slayers."

"Oh wow. Buffy you have to go talk to Giles."

"There's more. He also said there's another Slayer here and he made it sound like it was you, Faith, or Dawn"

Willow eyes widened. "That's why you put a hole in the wall this morning. That's why Faith handled that Draco kid so easily, it must be her, I haven't done any crazy strength feats."

"What do we do?" Buffy asked.

"Not tell our roommates, that's for sure." Willow replied. "Talk to Giles first chance you get."

Buffy nodded and the two girls quickly got ready for bed, falling asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow.

... ... ...

Please read and review?


End file.
